A Beautiful Surprise In Britian
by spider-lily08
Summary: To see them side-by-side you would think they had nothing in common. But the one thing they do have in common is their love for each other. A love that only they know about. After being torn apart, and forgetting about that love, can they come to love each other like no other again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. Short ad sweet.

Chapter 1

The stable smelt of fresh hay and horses. The sounds of horses could be heard outside the stable doors. A small girl of ten years old was washing the body of her four year old reddish-brown war horse. "Serina! Dry off and put Kalo up. The knights will be here soon. Go home and change your dress when you are finished." Jols, in charge of the Knights stable, said from a few stalls down. "Yes sir Uncle Jols." Serina said while drying off Kalo.

A half hour later Serina came running towards a gated off courtyard. After changing her soiled dress into a dark green linen dress, Serina pinned up her soft raven black lightly curled hair. Serina came to a stop by her Uncle in the courtyard as the Roman officers rode in followed by what she could guess was close to three dozen young men ranging from the ages of twelve to sixteen or seventeen years old.

Serina seen her friend Arthur Castus on the other side of the courtyard looking slightly nervous as she gave a small wave. Serina didn't know much about the new knights except that they were going to be there for the next fifteen years. After all the officers and the boys were in the courtyard and off their horses, the boys were introduced to Arthur and then shown to where their rooms were. Afterwards, Serina was dismissed by her Uncle and told to go help out and eat lunch at the tavern.

Upon entering the tavern Serina seen her friend, Vanora, cleaning off and wiping down a table. "Vanora! Vanora! Have you heard? The Sarmatians have just arrived. There were so many Vanora. And they're going to be here for the next fifteen years. Isn't it exciting?" Serina said excitedly while taking dishes from Vanora. Vanora, a tall, skinny redhead of fourteen, sighed and looked at Serina.

"You act as if they will be working inside the fort away from danger as we do. They will be trained to be Knights, Serina. They will be trained to fight and leave the fort to fight the dangers all of them will be here for fifteen years. If some of them are lucky, some of them will live long enough to gain their freedom and go back to their homes." Vanora said walking towards another table to clean.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A year went by and Serina only knew a couple of the knights. Serina was out by the training watching the knights. A lot of the knights didn't care about making friends with an eleven year old girl.  
Very few of the Sarmatians talked to anyone who wasn't one of their own. She sat on the fence of the training fields watching Galahad and Gawain sword fight.

Galahad was the youngest Sarmatian and only two years older than Serina. Gawain was only three years older than Serina and very friendly towards her. She looked over to her left a bit to see a dark haired boy only four years older than herself.

Lancelot was practicing with his twin blades on a dummy. Lancelot was nice to her and her told her of his sister back in Sarmatia and how she reminded him of her. Bors was a chubby boy about seven years older than her and was very loud but still kind to her.

Dagonet was a tall muscular boy of seventeen and knew a bit about medical herbs and occasionally taught her a thing or two when she wasn't tending to the horses in the Knights stable. The knight that fascinated her the most though was the boy who went by the name Tristan. He was very good with a sword, and getting better by the day, and a wonderful archer. Tristan was very quiet, anti-social, very good at blending into his surroundings, but was always with one of his fellow knights.

He didn't talk to her much and she didn't push him to.

Three years passed and much remained the same. They had lost many knights in the first four years but as time went on they lost fewer and fewer at a time. After each loss the knights would train more and more to help take their minds off the pain. Bors and Vanora were infatuated with each other, not that Vanora would admit it to others.

Galahad, Gawain, Bors, and Lancelot developed a strong liking for ale, which got them into trouble at times.  
Dagonet, Tristan, and Arthur would go to the tavern and drink some but didn't get drunk often unless something was really troubling them.

Serina helped out at the tavern at night and more often than not was fighting off drunken hands but one of the knights was always there to help her if one of the officers didn't like being told no.

Serina was in the stables tending to some horses when she heard news of the knights return from their latest mission. She heard that there were a few who were cut down, but none that she was close with. It was near sunset when Serina was in the stable brushing down Kalo after a ride to the edge of the forest outside the fort walls. Serina heard someone walking in the stable and turned in the direction of the noise to see Tristan spot her with Kalo.

Tristan stopped in his tracks to look back at Serina. "Hello Tristan. I heard about the Knights that didn't make it back from the mission today. I'm sorry for the losses." Serina said looking at Tristan. At sixteen years old Tristan had shaggy dark brown hair, mysterious hazel eyes, and a lean muscular body. But the feature that drew her gaze every time was the tattoo markings on his cheekbones. Tristan didn't say anything, just kept starring.

"Is there something I can help you with, Tristan? It is unusual to see you in the stables unless it is to do with a mission." Serina said getting nervous. Sensing his masters uneasiness, Kalo began to snort and get restless. Turning her attention back to Kalo, Serina began to pet his face and began to softly hum. After calming the restless horse Serina looked up to see Tristan still starring at her. Serina placed Kalo back into his stall and turned to look at Tristan, still fighting nervousness.

"My horse was killed today o the battlefield. I was told to come pick out another horse, since there are spare horses here." Tristan finally said in a low, soft deep voice. Serina looked at him surprised he finally spoke of his reason for being in the stables. "I'm sorry to hear about your horse. I know you treated him well. Would you like to pick out your own horse, or would you like some help?" Serina asked softly. "You know these horses well. Which would you suggest?" Tristan answered after thinking the question over.

"This way." Serina said walking a couple of stalls away from Kalo's. Serina stopped in front of the stall of a temperamental grey spotted mare. "This is Sasa. She is prickly about the people she will allow near her but she protects the ones who she grows to love and has no problem with loud noises." Serina said feeding Sasa a carrot.

Tristan reached out his hand towards the horses face real slow while murmuring in Sarmatian to the mare.  
Sasa kept eye contact with Tristan and perked her ears while listening and watching Tristan. Tristan put his hand against Sasa's nose so she could smell him and after a minute, nudged his hand to encourage him to pet her further. "Thank you for the suggestion. I think Sasa will do just fine to replace my old horse." Tristan said looking down at Serina into her sky blue eyes.

"Will I see you in here again? Now that you need to bond with Sasa more?" Serina asked sincerely hoping that the answer was yes. "Sometimes, perhaps. I will probably have her out in the fields riding her more often than staying in here where we can't do much bonding." Tristan said still looking at Serina. Not being able to take the intense stares anymore, Serina finally asked "Tristan, is there a reason you keep starring at me? I know you do not mean to but it is making me nervous."

Tristan stared at her for a moment and then she seen him move his gaze to her long, curly, raven hair, down to her slender body covered by a dark blue soft linen dress, all the way to her slipper covered feet and then back up again. He reached out slowly so as not to frighten her and pulled back with a straw of hay from her hair. "Just thinking about how Lancelot is going to have to answer to alot of swords if he ever tries to talk you into his bed like the other tavern wenches. You are pretty for your age and I am sure you will be even more beautiful as you grow." Tristan said.

"I will see you at the tavern tonight. Farewell, Serina." Tristan said turning and leaving the stables.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

That night the tavern was full and lively with drunken Knights, Roman officers, and fort villagers. Not too many people messed with her because she was so young and there were older more willing women to bed down with the drunken men.

Her little group of knights were in the tavern that night as well and she was bringing them a pitcher for refills. "Good evening, my good sirs." Serina said with a happy smile stopping at their table. "Serina! There you are! Take a break and sit with us a while." Galahad said with a tipsy grin. "Galahad, I have only been here for a short while. I can't take a break. Besides, even if I wanted to, I couldn't possibly take a break. I think everyone in the whole fort is here tonight. Many cups to refill and plates of food to bring. Speaking of food, would anyone like a plate?" Serina said while refilling Dagonet's cup.

Gawain, Dagonet, and Lancelot agreed to a plate of food and she ran off to go get them. Serina walked back to the knights table and placed down three plates filled with bread, slices of cheese, and cold chicken. After putting a plate down in front of Lancelot, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap, locking her there. "Surely you can take a short break and come keep me company." Lancelot said with that charming grin that made all of the women fall in love with him. Serina, however, was immune.

"Now Lancelot. I know for a fact that you have already had Angelina keep you company all night last night and I believe I heard her mention that you offered to keep her company again tonight. I do not think that your bed will fit all thee of us." Serina said talking about a pretty young prostitute two years older than her.

"Ah, yes, well see now if you offered to keep me company I would gladly bar the door to keep Angelina out." Lancelot said not really meaning a word of what he said. "Alright, Lancelot, you had your fun. Now let poor Serina get back to work." Serina heard someone say from behind Lancelot. Looking up Serina seen Arthur walk up to the knights table.

"Arthur! It's lovely to see you! I feel I have not spoken to you in an age!" Serina said jumping off of Lancelot's lap and embracing him in a hug. "Dear Serina. Getting more beautiful by the day I see. Your little group of Knights will have quite a time protecting you from a lot of unwanted attention very soon." Arthur said smiling at her while pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Well then I guess I should learn how to protect myself, my dear friend, because then there will be no one to protect me from my little group of Knights, as you so call them." Serina said laughing and turning to return back to work. Two hours later Galahad and Gawain were thoroughly drunk and playing a knife game.  
Dagonet had called it a night and went to his room with a skinny blonde girl. Bors was trailing after Vanora like a homeless puppy. Arthur had also called it a night and returned to his room alone. Lancelot was still drinking and playing a betting game with some other knights she didn't know so well. Serina looked around the tavern but didn't see Tristan anywhere.

She thought that maybe he had called it a night too and left until she spotted him a dimly lit corner close to the Knights table. Taking a deep breath, Serina filled a cup of ale, grabbed a plate and placed a small chunk of bread baked just that morning and a piece of cheese the size of her fist. She picked up the plate to leave when she seen a fresh green apple and decided to put that on the plate as well. She picked up the cup of ale and started walking towards Tristan.

She couldn't see his eyes from the dark corner, but she certainly felt them on her. Reaching the corner she stopped by Tristan's propped up feet and stood there in silence for a moment. "Umm, I know you didn't request any food or any ale but I thought you might like some. With you hiding out here in the dark, I thought that maybe the other tavern maids might have over looked you." Serina said still standing there with the sup and plate in hand while Tristan still kept his silent gaze on her.

After a minute or so of silence Tristan dropped his feet from the stool. Taking it as a sign of encouragement, Serina placed the plate on the stool and reached out to give Tristan the cup. Tristan reached out and grabbed the cup, and Serina's hand in the process. She didn't jerk her hand away and he didn't apologize, just kept looking her in the eyes.

Serina noticed that his hands were big for his age and that his hands were rough from handling weapons so much. She looked from his hand covering hers up to his eyes to still looking into hers. Looking into his beautiful hazel eyes made Serina's heartbeat speed up a little and caused her to breath a little faster than normal. "Are you okay, Serina?" Tristan asked in a low voice.

"Yes, of course!" Serina said quickly in a breathless voice. Tristan took the cup from Serina's fingers and leaned back into his chair. "Umm, I should get back to work. Enjoy your supper, Tristan!" Serina said still breathless and scurried off back towards the bar.

Six months went by and, since that incident with Tristan, every time Serina caught Tristan looking at her or her eyes caught Tristan's her heart would beat faster. Tristan spent more and more time in the stable or the stables field with Sasa.

Sometimes when she made sure no one, especially Tristan, was looking she would watch Tristan ride or fire arrows off the back of Sasa. As time went by Serina found herself seeking out Tristan with her eyes. More often then not when she found Tristan, he was looking at her, unless he was distracted and unaware of her being around.  
Serina was currently in the forest outside Hadrian's Wall picking apples and some medical and cooking herbs. About two months ago Serina was out picking herbs when she found a wild apple tree and decided to pick apples from it every time she took a trip to the forest. Serina heard a small noise not far off to her right and went to go see what it was.

Serina looked into a small gathering of flowers and found the source of the noise. Serina looked at it and smiled as an idea occurred to her. She picked up the small object and walked back towards Kalo where she packed away her bags of herbs and apples, got up into the small astride saddle, and tucked the small object into some folds of the skirt of her dress and kicked Kalo into a soft trot. Serina was serving at the tavern that night and heard that Tristan's birthday was the next day from a very drunk Galahad. Alot of people didn't normally celebrate birthdays because most people either didn't care or were too poor.

The Knights would celebrate their birthdays the way they every night. At the tavern eating, drinking, gambling and throwing knives, and picking out a willing woman to warm their beds for the night. After her shift at the tavern Serina ran home to her Uncle Jols and went to her room to think of the perfect time to give Tristan his present. It was just after dawn when Serina got out of bed, dressed into a soft sapphire blue dress, pinned up the top half of her dark curly hair, and then headed towards the Knights stable to feed the horses and let them out into the field to exercise. Serina went about the rest of her day as she normally would. That night Serina was serving tables at the tavern and was currently refilling the cup of Lancelot, who had Angelina sitting on his lap, when she was pulled into the lap of Gawain.

"How have you been lately, Rina? We have barely seen hide nor hair of you in weeks now. Always spending time in the stables or our in the forest, which isn't safe for you to do alone, or you are skulking in the shadows somewhere. What have you been up to lately? not trying to cause mischief, are you?" Gawain said with a smile on his handsome face.

"Mischief? Me? Why, Gawain, I am as close to one of Arthur's angels as a woman gets." Serina said laughing at Gawain. "And I am in awe that you would even notice something so small as me skulking around in the shadows with all of the training you have done lately. Now let me up, you handsome charmer, I have work to do." Serina said while laughing.

Getting up from Gawain's lap, Serina walked towards the bar when she felt intense eyes on her. Serina turned in the direction of Tristan's dark corner to see his outline and only ever felt intense eyes on her when he looked at her. Serina walked to the bar to fix Tristan a cup of ale and a plate of food that consisted of bread, cheese, and an apple she picked from the forest the day before. Picking up the cup and plate, Serina left the bar to bring Tristan his meal.  
Reaching the corner she placed the cup and plate on a small table she moved to the corner so he wouldn't have to move after she brought him his food. "Good evening,Tristan. I thought you might like your supper now." Serina said excited to see him there. "Thank you, Serina." Tristan said.

"Tristan, I have something I would like to show you later. After I'm done working, I mean. Do you mind waiting here for until then? Please?" Serina asked excited about showing him what she had hidden in the Knights stable but nervous that he would refuse her request.  
"I suppose so. But I have to go scouting with a few of the other Knights in the morning, so don't take all night." Tristan said narrowing his eyes slightly at her. "Well someone is in a bit of a sour mood this evening. But it will not take up much of your time, I promise. And my shift is only a few more hours. I will bring you a small pitcher of ale while you wait for me." Serina said with a huff and walked away.

Serina finished her shift and was trying to control her mixed feelings of excitement and nervousness by soothing out the skirt of her dress. She looked at Tristan's corner to see it empty and became confused. She walked to the entrance of the tavern to see Tristan standing a few buildings away eating the apple she gave him. Serina couldn't help the big smile that appeared on her face. Serina grabbed a handful of her skirt and ran after Tristan.

"Tristan!" Serina called out when she was only a building away. Stopping in front of his out of breath, she still had that bug smile on her face, happy he hadn't left her. "I thought you had left without me." Serina said looking up at him. "You told me to wait for you. You said you had something to show me and it made me curious." Tristan said eating a bite of apple he had carved off. Grabbing his dagger out of his hand, Serina put it back into its sheath at his hip and grabbed his now free hand pulling him in the direction of the stables.

"Come on, then. This way." Serina said laughing. Somewhere along the way Tristan decided to rid himself of the half eaten apple and was following her with a funny look on his face. Serina had never forced a man to hold her hand before and her boldness caused her face to heat with a blush and her heartbeat sounded like the hooves of a running horse. They reached the stables and Serina still kept ahold of Tristan's hand, and he didn't pull away. Serina walked him towards the back of the stable where there were a few open stalls and then turned to him a couple of stalls from the end.

"Now, close your eyes. And no peeking" Serina said still smiling. Tristan looked as if he was going to say something until he could see the excitement written on her face and just let out a defeated sigh and closed his eyes. Serina grabbed his other hand and gently pulled him towards the last stall. Reaching the stall, Serina let go of Tristan's hands, much to her regret, made him face the open stall and told him to open his eyes. Tristan opened his eyes to see a small wooden crate sitting in the middle of the hay covered stall. Curious as to what was in the crate, Tristan walked up to it and looked inside. Inside the crate was a small baby bird in the middle of a man-made nest to keep it warm.

"It's a hawk." Tristan said with surprise looking back at Serina standing at the entrance to the stall looking nervous. "I found it yesterday while I was out in the forest. It fell out of it's nest and I heard it. I know enough about animals that if I had touched it the mother would have abandoned it. And if I had left it there something might have eaten it. I know you don't like people much and are alone alot so I thought you might like it to keep you company. Galahad told me that today was your birthday and I know you don't celebrate it so I thought that maybe you would accept it today since today is special." Serina said looking at the floor while fidgeting.

Although he had no use for a baby hawk that had barely started sprouting feathers, it effected him that she would think to give it to him. She said that he didn't really like people and she as right. He hate anyone Roman, other than Arthur, and disliked almost everyone else who wasn't Sarmatian.

Serina was one of the few people from this land that he did like. He didn't really show it but Serina intrigued him. He remembered seeing her when he was first brought to Hadrian's Wall, standing in the courtyard next to Jols in a dark green dress with her wild black curls pinned back. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, even if she was three years younger than him. She was still the pretty but as time went by more and more he thought of her as beautiful instead of pretty.

At fifteen years old she reached to his shoulders in height, had a slender body, a nice round bottom he couldn't keep his eyes off of when she waked around in the tavern, a pair of lovely breasts that he imagined would fit nicely into his palms, when he allowed himself to think that way about her, a pretty heart shaped face, full pink lips, long curly raven black hair that fell at her waist when it wasn't pinned up, but it was her eyes that always caught his attention above any other feature of her body.

Beautiful almond shaped sky blue eyes. When in close proximity of him, Tristan always found himself starring deeply into her beautiful blue eyes. They told him so much about her and he had learned quite a bit about her over the past four and a half years of is service to Rome.

He learned that she loved her big, beautiful war horse, Kalo, she liked helping out in the stables when her Uncle allowed it, which she was rarely denied, she was a friendly person to everyone she met, she took pride in herself, she was exceptionally nice to his fellow Sarmatians, though many didn't hide their dislike for them, she took an interest in learning anything she could, she loved the outdoors, and she even had an interest in weapons, mostly archery, but she never asked anyone to teach her.

Probably because no one wanted to upset Arthur or Jols by doing so. Over the past six months though, Tristan noticed that she took an interest in him. It started after the night he covered her hand with his at the tavern. He had been sitting in his corner for hours watching her when he seen her look around the tavern and her eyes stopped in his general direction.

He watched her fill a cup and fix a plate of food. As what seem to be an afterthought, Tristan watched her put an apple of the plate and became confused. The tavern didn't normally serve apples with the supper plate, so why would she put one on the plate?  
Unless it was her supper plate. But she grabbed the plate and the cup and began to walk towards him. To his surprise she walked right up to him and informed him that she thought he might be hungry since she hadn't seen any of the tavern maids bring him food or drink.

To be honest he had been hungry but hadn't been in the mood to talk to anyone to request any. He had dropped his feet so she could put the plate down and then he reached out for the cup, purposely putting his hand over hers to see what she would do. He made sure to keep his eyes on hers after he did it. He seen her pupils dilate slightly and her breathing increased a bit. She finally looked up into his eyes and he seen confusion there.  
What the confusion was about he wasn't sure, but it had been there.

A couple of days later he noticed her starring at him alot. More often than not he would look her way to let her know she had been caught, but then there were the other times when he would let her think she had been sneaky enough not to get caught.

But after all these months, she finally caught him by surprise. He wondered why she would give it to him out of the small group of Sarmatian Knights that she had become close friends with. He wanted to ask the real reason as to why she would give it to him, but he had a feeling that not even she was really sure yet. He watched her stand there, nervous and fidgety, looking very intently at the floor.

At that moment he decided that she was the one person he never wanted to make nervous or frightened of him. At seventeen rumors were already starting that he had a taste for blood on the battlefield, and they were right. Unlike some of his fellow knights, he enjoyed killing when it called for it.

His scouting skills were getting better and better, as were his archery and sword skills. Alot of people thought of him as cold or unfeeling because he wasn't very social, but he just preferred to watch people instead of interact with them. He wasn't sure if the rumors had reached her ears yet, but at that moment he wanted to show only her the kind of person he didn't want other to see. He walked up to her, placed a finger under her chin, and lifted her face to make her look at him. She lifted her face parted lips and uncertain eyes.

Her pupils were dilated, her face flushed dark pink, and he could feel her rapid heartbeat with a stray finger h place at the base of her neck. He wanted to kiss her more than anything at that moment but he also wanted to make sure that he wasn't moving in on someone else's territory. He knew Lancelot only cared for her as a replacement for his sister back in Sarmatia, but he knew that Galahad a bit of a thing for her, as well as Gawain.

"I seen you and Gawain tonight. What were you two talking about?" Tristan asked. "He asked me what I had been up to lately since he hasn't really seen me around. I basically told him it was none of his business." Serina whispered. "Do you have feelings for any of the men you serve at the tavern each night?" Tristan finally decided to ask.

"I think I might. Although I am not sure how he feels about me. He doesn't talk to me much, unless i speak to him first. And even then, I do not always get an answer from him." Serina said looking less nervous and was looking him straight in the eyes now. "And how do you feel when he is around?" Tristan wanted to know.

He knew at this point that she was speaking of him, but he wanted to see how much she would admit to liking him. "My face gets warm sometimes. He makes me breath faster than I normally do, as if i had just run halfway home from the tavern. He also makes my heart beat faster, as if a horse was running wild through a field.

And then nervous because I do not know if he feels anything for me and I am afraid that if he becomes aware of my feelings for him and he feels nothing for me, then I am afraid he will distance himself from me. And I have worked hard to try to close that distance, Tristan." Serina said speaking normally now but looked as if she were looking for something in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Serina spoke again. "Do you feel anything for me at all, Tristan?" she said looking deeply into his eyes for her answer. Tristan didn't speak. He placed one hand at the small of her back to pull her closer to him and slid his other hand into her hair and held her head as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, unable to resist anymore.

Serina didn't move at first, to shocked into believing that Tristan was actually kissing her. Serina knew she felt something for Tristan, and she knew it was good, but as to the name of the feeling, she wasn't sure. After a minute of short, soft kisses, Tristan lifted his head and looked into Serina's eyes.

"Thank you for the hawk. I am sure it will be very nice company when I do not wish to be around people. But I hope that you would not mind being in my company when I do wish to be around people. I do not want you to be afraid of me. I know that some people are and that the older I get more and more probably will be frightened of me. But I never want you to be afraid of me. When I first got to this cursed fort, I seen nothing that I liked. Except for you. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I do not think I could bear it if the most beautiful thing I have seen on this cursed island were to look upon me with fear. Promise me that you will never fear me, Serina. I am willing to show you sides of myself I will show no others, if only you will promise me to never fear the man others will grow to fear." Tristan said cupping both hands around Serina's face.

Serina looked into Tristan's beautifully worried hazel eyes and whispered the words he wished to hear. "I promise to never fear the man that others shall grow to fear. I promise to never fear you, Tristan." Serina said bringing her hands up to cup Tristan's face and pulled him down to place a soft kiss onto Tristan's lips to seal the promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. Short ad sweet.

Chapter 2

Four years had passed since Serina and Tristan first kissed inside the Knights stables. Tristan had kept the hawk and named her Serenity. She was a moody bird sometimes that didn't like when Serina was around Tristan.  
Tristan true to his word to not only show Serina sides of him he never wished for anyone to see, but to also make others fear him. And he had. Eight years into his service to Rome Tristan was known for his expert skills with a sword, knives, and a bow but he also honed his scouting skills so well that Arthur made Tristan his number one scout. After much pleading and begging and, eventually, pouting, Tristan agreed to teach Serina how to fire an arrow properly and the basics on how to protect herself with a dagger and sword.

Of course what Serina never knew was that he only agreed to teach her after gaining permission from Arthur and Jols. Serina still helped out at the Knights stable every now and then, other than tending to Kalo everyday, but helped out more at the tavern than anywhere else. Vanora and Bors finally got their own home after Vanora got pregnant for the first time four years ago.

Vanora was due to have their fourth child any day now, so Serina commanded that Vanora do nothing more than clear and wipe off the tables while Serina take care of everything else. Many called Serina brave to boss around a spitfire like Vanora, but then again Vanora knew that if she pushed Serina too far that Serina would take her home under the guise of helping her to take a short rest and tie her to her bed while she napped. She had done it when Vanora had almost made herself sick refusing to take it easy after Serina had told her to multiple times.

Not many knew it but Serina had a bit of a wicked streak in her. Serina's little group of Knights walked into the tavern for their midday meal. Serina looked up and found the beautiful hazel eyes that made her heart stop every time looking back at her. She gave him a smile and he gave her a small smile back. Tristan and Serina never showed affection for each other around others.

It wasn't that they didn't want others to know about them, it was just that Tristan was a very private person and Serina respected that and only the only time that Tristan ever allowed Serina to show affection for him in public was if they wouldn't get caught. There had been a couple of times over the years that Serina had gotten too excited to remember the rule and grabbed Tristan's hand and dragged him through the fort to whatever it was that had caused her excitement in the first place, but Tristan allowed times like those.

Over the years Tristan decided to let his face hair grow and now had a mustache and beard that he kept tamed. He also let his hair grow to his shoulders and it was always loose except for a few sections that he kept in braids. One night in Tristan's room after he had been cut badly on his left shoulder blade, Serina was in his room keeping in company since he would allow no one else to enter his room.

She had been sitting behind him gently washing his would and then applied a healing ointment she had made before re-wrapping the wound. She sat there for a moment and played with his hair. It was funny to think that such a big, frightening man capable of kills dozens at a time, had such an intimate weakness. Serina would play with his hair and the frightening scout became like soft clay in her hands. She had asked Tristan if she could try something with his hair and he reluctantly agreed.

She had placed a couple of braids in different places all over his head and had agreed to let them stay. That had been almost two years ago. Now, he walked into the tavern with Lancelot, Galahad, Gawain, Arthur, Dagonet, and Bors. Serina stood behind the bar holding Three, Vanora and Bors latest child, on her hip while she fixed each man a cup of ale and put it on a serving tray. Picking up the tray in one hand and a full pitcher of ale with the hand attached to the arm that was holding Three, Serina walked towards their table and placed the tray on the table.

"Bors, if you grab that pitcher full of ale you shall find it broken over your thick skull. Besides, after you have finished your meal, you are taking Vanora and your children home." Serina said in a commanding voice that had Bors' hand stopping in midair from grabbing the pitcher. "I am?" Bors said in a tone really hoping she was joking. "Yes, you are. And if I find out that you took Vanora home and left her there with the children, I shall personally shoot you in the ass with my new bow. And I shall have Dagonet pull it out. Painfully." Serina said giving him a look that said she meant business while passing out cups and placing the pitcher in the middle of the table for the men.

Serina handed Bors youngest child to him and walked back to the bar to fix their meals. Cutting up a freshly baked loaf of bread, thick slices of cheese, and some re-heated chicken that was cooked the night before and placed it all on plates and took the serving tray back to the Knights table and passed out plates.

"Serina, you are too good to us." Lancelot said after biting into each item on his plate. "Be sure to remember that next time I need a favor from you." Serina said smiling at Lancelot. "But I offer you favors all the time and you always refuse." Lancelot said with a charming grin on his face. As the years went Lancelot's offers to warm his bed went from joking to genuine. After a couple of years Lancelot stopped seeing her as a sister and more of a beautiful woman.

"And you can keep your whoring favors, where I am concerned. I know who all has warmed your bed lately, and let me just tell you, you should be ashamed of yourself. Whores don't keep quiet about what goes on behind the door at night." Serina said with a serious face as she took Three from Bors so he could eat and picked up the serving tray and headed back towards the bar.

Even during the midday meal, Tristan would sit in his corner with just his chair, stool, and small table. "Vanora, when Bors takes you and the children home, I expect you to behave yourself. Don't go giving Bors a hard time. I know you are ready to have that baby, but complaining about it will get you nowhere but upset and the healer said it is not good for the baby." Serina said while fixing Tristan's plate and cup.  
Picking up the plate in one hand and cup in the other, Serina walked towards Tristan when Vanora responded.

"Wait until you start having children, you little spitfire you, and then we will see who gets to make the rules around here." Vanora said in a tone that sounded like a threat. "Yes, well hopefully when I start having my own children, I will have a man that will not be afraid to make me do what is best for our baby and take care of me." Serina said walking up to Tristan. Tristan grabbed his cup from the hand that was holding Three up and made sure to cover her hand with his while she put his plate on the small table. Looking up into Serina's eyes, Tristan had a smirk on his face.

"What?" Serina asked in a low voice so as to not draw attention to themselves. "Motherhood becomes you. Three looks right at home on your hip." Tristan also said in a low voice watching her pulse beat faster at the base of her neck. "Alright woman, hand me my child. We have a mission in the morning and Vanora is rather fond of my ass." Bors said loudly from a table away making Serina jump in surprise.

Serina slowly slid her hand out from under Tristan's and turned to hand Bors his youngest child.

That night after closing down the tavern for the night, Serina was utterly tired. Commanding the tavern maids to work instead of flirt with the customers was hard enough since almost every single one of them acted like a cat in heat, but then fixing and serving supper plates and serving and refilling cups of ale on a night where it seemed packed from wall to wall, Serina was exhausted.

She didn't see Tristan in his corner and sadly assumed that he returned to his room for the night. Serina locked up and headed in the direction of her Uncle's house. A year and a half ago Arthur requested that Jols take a room close to his in the fortress that way Jols would be close at hand in case Arthur needed him. Arthur said that Jols could keep his small home and left Serina to live and care for it. Young, unmarried women didn't normally have their own homes, but then again, young, unmarried women didn't do alot of things that she did. After reaching her home safely, Serina let herself in to see a fire burning in the fireplace. It was in that moment that someone reached out and grabbed her.

One arm captured her waist and rested on her soft stomach, pushing her back tightly against the intruders front, while the other covered her mouth and trapped the scared scream she let out. "You should learn to secure your home properly, my little temptress." Tristan said in a soft deep voice against her ear.  
Feeling her relax Tristan removed his hand from her mouth and slid it down the colum of her throat until just his thumb and forefinger encircled her neck, feeling her pulse go wild, while the rest of his hand rested against her chest just above her breasts. Tristan had to admit that over the past four years that Serina's body had filled out to his liking.

Her hips and breasts had filled out, and while her stomach was still flat, it was soft, as a woman should be in his opinion. It was at moments like this that Tristan told himself that kissing her all those years ago was the right thing to do. He had especially told himself that the first time he had gotten her into his bed.

Technically it had been him in her bed since it had been the bed available. He only half meant to do it, while the other half told him he shouldn't. His darker side had won and he had enjoyed every moment with Serina's lovely body in that bed. It had been a month after Jols had moved out and into the fortress and he had ended staying the night with her, having been too tired to leave the warm bed to walk back to his cold one.

"I do secure my house properly, my dear Knight, but you still keep breaking into my house." Serina said in a breathless voice due to her fast breathing. "It is to let you know that you can never lock me out, no matter how hard you try." Tristan said nuzzling her behind the ear he was talking into.

"Your daisy was missing today. I noticed it when I walked into the tavern at midday." Tristan said still behind her ear. "Three ate it not long before you came in for your midday meal." Serina said her voice returning to normal.  
" Did I mention that you looked good with a baby in your arms?" Tristan said knowing he shouldn't start the topic but wanting to tell her anyway. "No you didn't. But maybe someday I will hold a baby of my own in my arms. And I also hope that the baby will be not only mine, but yours as well." Serina said in a hopeful tone that didn't really hold any hope in it. "You know how I feel about children. Especially sons. I would never wish my life on any of my sons." Tristan said in a voice saying that he didn't want to have that discussion again.

"I know, Tristan. But I can always wish that you would change your mind." Serina said in a sad voice that Tristan hated to hear. That tone always managed to chip at the soft spots in his rock hard four years of secretly being together, Serina wished to settle down and get married and have children of her own with Tristan. Tristan, on the other hand, had no desire to marry and have children.

After four years of being with Serina, Tristan knew he loved her. He had never told Serina that, not wanting to give her false hope in thinking that her dreams of a marriage and a family might come true. Tristan hated to deny Serina anything that was within his power to give and after the fourth argument of the subject, Serina stopped bringing up the topic. He could tell she was mildly unhappy with the way things were, and he really tried to make up for it when and where he could.

Tristan let go of Serina and led her to a table with a plate with some bread, cheese, cold chicken, and a small apple tart that Tristan had snatched from the fortress kitchen. After sitting an exhausted Serina down into a chair and ordering her to eat, Tristan checked every dark corner and hiding place he could think of to make sure they were the only two in the house. Satisfied with his search, Tristan returned to the front room of the house to see Serina had finished her plate of food and was now fighting to not fall asleep in her chair.

Sighing with a small smile on his face, Tristan walked to Serina and started to help her out of her dress and into her night dress. After accomplishing that task, Tristan picked Serina up and cradled her in his arms. Tristan placed Serina in the middle of her bed and pulled the blankets up to her shoulders after she turned onto her side facing him. "Will you stay tonight?" Serina mumbled with her eyes closed.

"I wish I could, Temptress, but I have to wake at dawn and scout ahead before the rest of the knights start out on the mission tomorrow. We shall only be gone a couple of days. Rumors have been heard that large numbers of Woads have been spotted near a village a few day ride from here." Tristan said petting her hair the way he knew she liked.

"Please be safe, Tristan. I do not know what I would do if something happened to you." Serina said opening up her tired eyes to look up at Tristan's face. "I will have Serenity bring you something every day to let you know I am coming back." Tristan said laughing at how she would take that news. "I wish I had never given you that demon bird. I should have let the stable cats eat her." Serina said closing her eyes again.

"Sleep, Serina. You have had a very tiring day. I will be back before you have enough spare time to miss me." Tristan said placing a kiss on her temple and then her soft parted lips. After hearing her breathing change to let him know she was now sleeping, Tristan got up, put a few extra logs in the fire, and left her house, making sure the door was secure for he walked off in the direction of the building containing the rooms of Arthur Castus's Sarmatian Knights.

Serina woke the next morning wondering how she had gotten out of her dress, into her night dress, and into bed the night before. Looking towards her table, Serina smiled remembering.

Tristan had broke into her house and waited for her there, as he sometimes did. Like he must have done before he left for his scouting mission because there was a fresh apple sitting on her table. Serina reluctantly got out of bed and went to the trunk at the end of her bed. Flipping open the lid she dug out a dark green and put it on.  
Serina washed up with the cold water in her corner basin, brushed and pinned up her hair.

Grabbing the apple from her table, Serina walked out of her house and towards the stable to tend to Kalo. Walking into the stable Serina noticed that all of the Knights horses were gone. Walking up to Kalo's stall Serina fed him a slice of apple that she had carved out. "I see Tristan's mission this morning was a success, considering that you are in here all alone." Serina said leading him from his stall to feed and brush him down.

After brushing Kalo down Serina decided to take him out for a ride. Serina saddled Kalo and grabbed her travel packs, deciding to ride out to the forest to gather some fresh apples and herbs. Serina had been out for about three hours and was taking a short break when she heard a familiar screech. Serina smiled looking up at the sky and gave a whistle Tristan had taught her to call out to his hawk, Serenity.

After whistling two more times the hawk landed on a branch a few feet from where Serina was standing. Walking over to the devil bird, Serina took the slightly wilted daisy from its mouth and gave it a small lock of raven black hair tied together. "Please give this to Tristan so he knows I got his gift." Serina said. The hawk gave an annoyed screech and took off through the trees.

Serina watched the bird fly off and then looked down at the wilted daisy in her hands. Smiling down at the flower, Serina remembered the first time Tristan had given her one.

_~Flashback~_

_Serina was in the forest picking wild herbs for Dagonet, the healing rooms, and herself and had been at it for a few hours. Kalo was eating grass by the pond of clear, blue water when Serina heard him whinny suddenly. Serina straightened and looked around for what had caused Kalo's unease. _

_Tristan had warned her to be careful when she was in the forest. It wasn't so much the animals that he was worried about as the Woads. Tristan had told her that his past few scouting missions he had discovered a number of different footprints a few miles within reach of Hadrian's Wall. It had been a year since Serina and Tristan had kissed in the Knights stables and secretly started seeing each other. _

_They didn't get to spend much time together but made as much time for each other as they could, even if it wasn't much. Serina didn't see anything after a few minutes and went back to picking some sage and mint she had found. "If I was a Woad, you would already be either dead or kidnaped." Said a deep voice from behind her. Serina jumped and spun around pointing her herbal knife at the man standing behind her. _

_Seeing Tristan leaning against a tree behind her made her relax quickly. "Tristan! You nearly scared the life out of me." Serina putting her knife down with the herbs she had collected. "And if you had been a Woad, I believe they would kill me before they would spirit me away, Sir Knight" Serina said with a smile. _

_"They have been known to take beautiful women now and then. If they truly desire them." Tristan said pushing from the tree and slowly walking towards her. "I thought the scouting party was out on a mission and might not be back until tomorrow." Serina said as Tristan stood right in front of her. _

_"We finished sooner than expected. I reported back to Arthur and when I stopped by the tavern for a drink Vanora told me you were out gathering herbs." Tristan said giving her a look she had seen on his face many times over the past year. Serina sighed. _

_"Alright. What have I done to deserve the disapproving look?" Serina asked. "I asked you to be careful when you come to collect herbs. I believe I told you to start bringing a stable lad or someone with you when you come out here." Tristan said with annoyance. _

_"I cannot just drag a poor stable boy, who has enough of his own work to do, out here in the forest to watch me pick herbs. And he certainly cannot help me pick anything because he might pick something poisonous by mistake." Serina said giving him a look that said 'now-counter-that-argument'. _

_"Then bring one of the young boys that work with a healer. Surely the Healer can tell you no if he is coming to help you pick herbs he will have to recognize and use." Tristan said back. Serina huffed and placed her fists against her waist. 'Now why did I not think something like that?' Serina thought to herself. "Okay. The next time I come to pick herbs and you are away I shall ask Naley if I may borrow one of her lads to come with me. Are you satisfied now?" Serina asked lifting her chin at Tristan._

_Tristan looked down at her with a smirk on his handsomely rugged face. Leaning down, Tristan placed a soft kiss on her lips. What she didn't feel was the small daisy that he gently placed in her hair above her ear. Serina had told him once when he had accompanied her to the forest that she loved daisies. They weren't the prettiest of flowers but they had a simple beauty that she thought made her like them. Tristan had been tracking her when he spotted the white flower out of the corner of his eye._

_He had looked at it for a second before he decided to bring it to Serina. Not that he knew how he was to give it to her. Even after a year, Tristan still had a problem telling or showing her how he really felt for her. He knew that she knew that he liked her and that she liked him, but he had a problem showing or telling her that. _

_For the past five years Tristan had been burying friends who had died on the battlefield and had killed even more men on the battlefield as well. Because of that he had learned to control his emotions and showed very little. But for the last year, because of Serina, he had tried to show her a little bit more behind his stone cold killers mask. He was not always successful the way he wanted to be, but Serina seemed to enjoy what she could get. _

_Leaning back from the kiss, Tristan looked down at Serina and still wondered what a beautiful woman like her saw in a black hearted killer like him. But in that moment, with her looking up at him with those beautiful dazed blue eyes, flowing black hair, pink cheeks, and glossy lips, he didn't care what had made her have feelings for him, he was just glad that she did. It almost made him feel worthy of her feelings towards him._

_Tristan had stayed with her for a while longer before making her pack up and go back to the Wall. Although not happy about it, Serina did as Tristan had said and went back. Tristan had stayed a while longer to check out around the area where Serina usually picked her herbs. Only to find something that had disturbed him greatly. Old and new of what appeared to be the footprints of a man. A man hiding in the shadows watching Serina._

_Footprints belonging to a Woad._

_~End Flashback~_

Serina tucked the flower into one of her locks of hair that she had pinned up and continued to pick more herbs. Serina had just finished peeling off some bark off of a willow tree when she heard a twig snap. Quickly turning in the direction of the noise, Serina grabbed a knife she kept in her boot and got ready to throw it if need be.

A minute later a tall lanky blonde boy walked into the clearing leading a young horse. Recognizing the boy Serina let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. "Jonas, what in the blazes are you doing here? I could have hurt you." Serina said replacing the knife in her boot.

Jonas was a tall boy of sixteen years and worked as an apprentice in the healing rooms with the old female healer, Naley. "Naley sent me to fetch you. She heard you were coming to collect herbs and such today and asked me to bring you back to her. She said that Vanora has went into labor and is in need of large amounts of white willow bark for tea. She wishes you to come back as soon as you can with as much as you can collect because there are a number of women who are close to giving birth at the Wall." Jonas said just a tad nervous.

Serina started at the news that Vanora had went into labor. Jump starting into action Serina told Jonas to come close and hold her bag open so she could just peel it off and throw it in her bag as quickly as possible. After 30 minutes Serina and Jonas had collected at least three pounds of white willow bark and were galloping back towards the Wall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three days later Arthur and the Knights had returned to Hadrian's Wall with only some cuts and bruises. The Knights had heard of the birth of Bors and Vanora's new baby daughter, named Four. Vanora had delivered Four two days before and Serina had been helping Vanora out with One, Two, and Three.

Serina would take the children to the stables and to the tavern with her so Vanora could focus on Four. Before her night shift at the tavern, Serina would take the children back to Vanora and stay at Vanora and Bors' house to help as much as she could after her night shifts. Vanora told her that she didn't have to go through all of the trouble, but if she were being honest with herself, Serina did it so she wouldn't miss Tristan so much.

The day the Knights had gotten home they each had stopped by to see the new baby and had decided to go out and celebrate. That had been around mid-afternoon. That had been eight hours ago. Serina was sitting in a rocking chair in front of a fire, holding Four while she slept. Serina had helped Vanora put the first three to bed and seeing how tired Vanora was, Serina told her to get some sleep, as it was unlikely that Bors' would be coming home that night.

_'He is probably passed out in a empty stall again. It seems to be the place the other knights always put him after he has had too much to drink after each new baby.'_ Serina thought not understanding how Vanora put up with all of his drinking. Serina had her head leaned against the back of the chair with her eyes closed when she felt a warm calloused hand on the side of her bare neck. Smiling Serina kept her eyes closed, knowing it was Tristan.

"It is rude to break into the home of others, my dear knight." Serina whispered, keeping her eyes closed and just enjoying the feel of his hand on her neck. "It is not breaking in if the door is not locked properly." Tristan said in a soft voice._ 'Gods, she's beautiful.'_ Tristan thought looking down at her.

She was sitting in a straight backed rocking chair holding Vanora and Bors' newest addition in her arms. She wore a white linen dress that had a slightly low cut neck and her raven black curls were all pinned up, with the daisy he had sent before their arrival at the Wall that morning.

The firelight that played across her pale skin made her look like some sort of exotic goddess. He could barely make out the mass of pale freckles that spanned across her nose and cheeks. Seeing her holding that baby girl in front of the fire with a content smile on her face almost made him wish he would change his mind about giving her the baby she so badly wanted from him.

He couldn't deny that he would love her give her the family and children she desired from him, he knew it was the one thing she wished above all others from him, knew that in granting it it would put a glow in her eyes that he only ever seen when she was holding or playing with one of Vanora and Bors' brood. But he also seen sadness mixed with that glow. He knew it was his fault that that sadness was there.

But that sadness would be nothing compared to when the Romans came to take their eldest son away and lead a life like the one he was currently living. In his own twisted way, he was protecting her from more sadness that would come in the future. "Is there a reason you tracked me down at Vanora's?" Serina said finally opening her beautiful blue eyes and looking up at Tristan. When she looked at him like that it he felt desire punch him in the gut.

It made him want to demand Vanora care for her own child and carry her off to her house, strip her out of her dress, throw her on her bed, and completely ravage her for the remainder of the night. He knew he wouldn't do it though. Maybe he wouldn't do it.

"I went by your house and it was cold and dark inside. I knew if you were not there, then you had to be here." Tristan said still stroking her bare neck. "Dear Knight, it is most un-gentlemanly of you to break into my home. Especially when I am not there." Serina said with a teasing smile. Tristan's eyes darkened as he looked down at her. "I am no gentleman, Temptress." Tristan said in a deep voice.

Serina's eyes darkened just a shade and her skin flushed slightly thinking about just how un-gentlemanly he could be. "You most certainly are not, my dear Knight." Serina said with a tone laced with desire. "Serina." Tristan said in warning. Serina got up and disappeared into Vanora's room and came back empty handed.

"I suppose I am going to go home now. I assume you lit a fire in my fireplace?" Serina asked Tristan with the same tone she had used with him before she had returned the baby. "Yes. Serina, I am waring you." Tristan warned her again, knowing full well when she got that look in her eyes, there was next to no stopping her._ 'That is not the only place you have set a fire, my love.'_ Serina thought looking at him with lust in her eyes.

She knew that he was warning her that he was in no teasing mood but she also knew he wanted her as bad, if not more, than she wanted him.

And if that was the case, she would not be denied. Serina walked up to Tristan, placed her hand on his cheek, pulled his head down, and gave him a passionate, but simple kiss. Pulling back, Serina knew she would have him in her bed that night when she looked into his eyes.

"I shall see you when I see you, my dear Knight." Serina said walking out of Vanora and Bors' home.

Serina's house was a five minute walk from Vanora's home and Serina walked as calmly as she could manage. Which was quite a feat considering that she had wanted to bolt straight to her house as soon as she had closed Vanora's door.

Serina reached her house and walked inside to see a large fire burning in her fireplace. The fire in the fireplace almost matched the fire within Serina at that moment. Serina heard the door bolt shut and the next thing she knew she was slammed against the cool wood. Serina's body was pinned to her door by a taller, firmer body than her own. Both of her wrists were captured and pinned against the door above her head.

Serina felt her dress pulled up to her knees and a strong arm reach underneath her bottom and was lifted up and against the body in front of her. Serina wrapped her legs around Tristan's waist at the same time his lips came crashing down onto hers. Serina wasn't scared of Tristan being so aggressive, but became more excited than she had been before she had walked through her door.

She didn't know how Tristan had beaten her to her house, and she didn't care. Serina lifted her hips just enough to rub against the bulge in Tristan's pants, starting to ache just slightly. She knew, that before Tristan was through with her, she would ache much more than she was now. Feeling her rub against him, Tristan completely pinned her against the door._ 'The things this woman does to me.'_ Tristan thought as he completely ravaged Serina's mouth.

She made him burn hotter than anything he had ever felt and she could do it in a matter of minutes. He had known she was tired and he wanted to let her sleep, but then her eyes had darkened with desire and her voice laced with lust and he knew she meant to seduce him this night.

He had tried to warn her that he had been too long without her but she didn't seem to care. He knew that if he didn't watch himself her might get too rough with her, but she never seemed to mind the few times he had. She had actually seemed to like it.

Tristan released her wrists and she instantly buried them into his hair. Tristan's free hand went to her hair as well, to free it from the many pins that held her beautiful silky hair captive. Tristan didn't bother with putting them in a proper place but just let them fall to the floor with a slight tink. Their breathing had become short and choppy rather quickly and Tristan was in no mood to play.

With her hair now free from its pins, Tristan placed his hand between her shoulder-blades and pushed them off of her door and walked to her bedroom. Tristan placed her on her bed non-to-gently and fell down with her. Tristan kicked off his boots as his mouth attacked Serina's neck, and she was more than happy to give him access to it. Serina wanted to touch and taste his skin so badly she could almost taste it.

Serina grabbed handfuls of his shirt and started to pull it over his head while he was still giving her sensitive neck wonderfully wicked attention. Forced to stop so she could remove his shirt, Tristan looked down at his beautifully wicked, seductive, and passionate lover. Serina was always beautiful to him but when her skin glowed with desire, it made her more beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

More beautiful than any jewels or treasure or creature or weaponry he had ever laid eyes on. Even more beautiful than what he could remember of his homeland. Serina got Tristan's shirt off and pulled him back down to her. She reached around his shoulders and slightly dug her nails into his back as her tongue ran up the length of his neck.  
"That's very wicked of you Serina." Tristan growled against Serina's shoulder.

_ 'And I would have you no other way.'_ Tristan thought and he sat up and torn Serina's dress over her shoulder and onto the floor. Tristan, very awkwardly and with Serina's help, got his pants off and onto the floor right after her dress.

Even though he would have liked to enjoy her with his hands and mouth just a bit longer, he was at his limit. Serina welcomed Tristan into her more-than-willing body and enjoyed every moment of it. Tristan made her body feel as if it was on fire. Serina was sure that no other man alive could make her feel the way Tristan when she was in his arms.  
And she never intended to find out. If she were to ever loose Tristan, she would never love another man again.

Tristan would tell her to move on with her life, but he was her life and the only reason she would keep living was because she knew Tristan would never be able to look at her in the afterlife knowing that she had died because he was no longer alive.

Serina was snuggled into Tristan's side, head on his shoulder, hand on his chest, and her leg thrown over his. The blanket was tangled around their hips, how or when it had gotten there, they had no idea. Tristan had one hand behind his head and the other wrapped around Serina, slowly running a finger up and down her spine.

"Will you stay the night, Tristan?" Serina whispered while drawing invisible symbols on his chest. "Yes. I might be able to stay for a few nights, if we are careful. But Arthur wants me to lead a scouting party and check the surrounding areas for Woads. We tracked most of them not far from the village we traveled to, but a small number of them fled in this direction. Promise me you will not go out into the forest without me or Jonas, if I am not available. Promise me,Serina." Tristan said in a tone of voice that demanded total obedience.

Normally she had a bit of a problem with that tone, but she knew it was because he cared for her. "I promise, my love. I plan to stay as close as I can while you and the Knights are back at the Wall." Serina said looking up towards Tristan's, which was now looking down at her.

Tristan untangled the blanket from around their waists and pulled it up to Serina's shoulders. "Sleep now, Temptress. I know you are tired. I will be here when you wake." Tristan said placing a gentle kiss on top of her head.

Shortly after, Tristan felt Serina's breathing slow down and knew she was now asleep. He followed her shortly after.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. Short ad sweet.

Chapter 3

Eleven years. Eleven years into a fifteen year service to the Roman Empire. _'Those damn Romans. This never would have happened if it wasn't for that stupid pact Roman soldiers had forced onto those Sarmatians.'_ Serina thought bitterly as she stood at the four fresh burial mounds. Serina was standing between Lancelot and Gawain looking at the four new graves in the Knights cemetery.

Two days before they had returned from a battle against a particularly nasty group of Woads. The famous Sarmatian Knights had been greatly outnumbered and to be honest, from what Serina had been told of the battle, it was a miracle from Arthur's God that any of them had made it back alive. Most of them had come back with only a large number of cuts and bruises but a few of them had needed real healing treatment.

Lancelot had come back with a nasty wound from an arrow on his leg. Gawain had a deep cut on his upper arm that had needed stitches. Galahad and Arthur had broken a couple of fingers. Bors had come back with a long but shallow cut across his chest. Dagonet had come back with a cut on his cheek and forehead that had needed stitching.

Tristan had come back the worst. She had to threaten to cut off his manhood to get his to let Naley to see to his wounds. Tristan had come back with a whole in his hand where a Woad dagger had went through his whole hand, a deep cut on the back of his shoulder that had needed stitching, a dislocated shoulder, that the men had push back into place when Dagonet had done what he could after the battle, and an would from an arrow on the side of his upper leg.

She had cried when the men had rode through the gates of Hadrian's Wall. Not only did she cry for the dead Knights but at how badly the other Knights were. Especially Tristan. Serina had barely seen Tristan the past few days. The Knights standing around her now were all stone faced and damned and determined to keep their emotions in check until Serina could get them back to the tavern so they could drown their sorrows.

They would be taking no women to their beds for at least a few days after having to bury four of their fellow Knights. Serina gave each a comforting hug that would accept one and headed back to the Wall to get cups and pitchers of ale ready for the men. Serina had been cleaning tables and preparing the supper meal for the night when then men filed in. Arthur had went back to his room to drink in private from what Serina could guess because he was not among his Knights.

The Knights sat at a table long enough to fit all of them and waited for Serina. Serina came and handed each of them an already full cup of ale and placed a full pitcher on the table. "Let me know when you need a fresh pitcher, lads. A whole barrel has been set aside for you." Serina said in a voice just above a whisper.

"I know you probably will not want anything, but let me know if you get hungry." Serina said as she started to walk away. Serina had almost made it away from the table when she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and pulled her into an equally strong lap. Serina caught sight of a head of dark curly hair as it was buried into the curve of her neck and shoulder.

Normally Serina would object to Lancelot's handling of her, but Serina knew this had nothing to do with trying to seduce her and everything to do with comfort. Serina put down her serving tray and wrapped her arms around his head, just holding him in the unnatural silence of the tavern.

Four hours and three comforted Knights later, the night crowd of the Wall was in the tavern demanding ale, food, and female company for the night. Tonight's bunch was especially grabby. Serina had already had to have four large drunks removed from the tavern for getting to friendly with the bar maids that Serina knew did not offer after hour services.

Herself included. Serina had kept supplying the Knights with ale and had even brought them small amounts of bread and cheese that went untouched. Serina had seen Tristan heave the tavern many hours ago, probably to tend to Sasa and Serenity. He always kept company with them when he was very troubled.

Serina wished it was her he would come to, but at the same time she understood. Serina had just served a hot bowel of stew and was on her way back to the bar when an unfamiliar pair of arms jerked her into the lap of a very drunk Roman soldier. "Well if it isn't Mizz Serina herself. The second hellfire of the Wall.

Why don't you bring some of that fire to my bed tonight?" the Roman said breathing and licking on any exposed skin he could find.

Serina's arms were held against her chest by the Romans arms. "Let me go you drunken filth. I lay no man, so let go of me!" Serina yelled trying to break free of the soldier. "Too good to lay with a man, are you? Come back with me and I'll show you how wrong you are." the Roman slurred going in for a kiss and with no where to escape, he succeeded.

Serina tried to keep her mouth closed, and was doing good, until the Roman reached up and forced her jaw to open and he shoved his disgusting tongue inside of her mouth. Serina heard Vanora scream her name and then Serina was jerked out of the Romans arms. Serina felt a somewhat familiar arm tightly wrapped around her waist holding her into the other man's side. Serina heard a loud crack and a scream.

Serina looked up to see Lancelot with a calm face that could have been carved from stone, but pure hatred shone in his eyes. Serina looked down to see that Lancelot had broken two of the soldiers fingers on the hand that had held her still. Looking up at Lancelot the Roman got angry.

"You Sarmatian bastard! Mind your own business! You had no right to do that!" the Roman screamed at Lancelot. "The woman said no. Take a hint and go find someone who might want you." Lancelot said in a scary calm voice.

"She wanted me. She was just playing a game." the Roman said smirking at Serina. Serina's tempter went from zero to ten in 0.6 seconds. Serina went for the drunken Roman only to have Lancelot pick her up off the ground with her feet kicking in the air trying to get loose.

"Like hell I was playing a game?! Who in the hell would want to warm the bed of a disgusting Roman?!" Serina said as one of her feet accidently caught the soldier in the face and knocking him to the floor. Lancelot now had both arms wrapped around her upper body and quietly demanded in her ear that she behave herself, which she did.

The Roman glared up at her with blood running from his nose._ 'I hope to Arthur's God that it is broken.'_ Serina thought looking down at the disgusting Roman. "You would rather lay with one of those Sarmatian dogs than a Roman?" the Roman said glaring from her to Lancelot. Serina couldn't stop herself.

He had just called the Knights she loved and cared for so much dogs. "YES! I WOULD LAY WITH A SARMATIAN KNIGHT BEFORE I LAY WITH A DISGUSTING GREEDY ROMAN DOG LIKE YOU!" Serina screamed fighting harder to get free of Lancelot so she could teach the soldier a lesson on who the dog was.

Serina seem pure hatred in the eyes of the Roman before Lancelot left the tavern with Serina in tow.

Lancelot opened the door to Serina's house and walked inside with her still in tow. Lancelot walked into Serina's room and tossed her onto her bed and walked back towards the main part of the house. Serina was dazed at first but then got up and followed Lancelot to see him starting a fire in her fireplace.

"Lancelot, what are you doing? And I am not speaking of the fire. I can see that much. I mean, why did you bring me home?" Serina said looking down at him with her hands planted on her hips. Lancelot got the fire started and turned to look at her with that eerily calm face.

"You should have let me handle the Roman, Serina. Every Roman soldier, including Arthur, will hear of this before dawn. And because of what you said about laying with a Sarmatian instead of a Roman, you will be branded as the Sarmatian Knights whore." Lancelot said looking down at her. Lancelot seen the look of realization cross Serina's beautiful face.

He knew what she had said was said in anger at the Roman. It had been satisfying to see the blood run from his nose because of Serina's dainty little foot. She was quite the hellcat when her tempter got the best of her. In his opinion it just made her more attractive to him. He wasn't sure when he went from looking at her as a sister figure to a woman be wanted in his bed, but it had happened.

He knew that she would never stay the night in his bed, but it was always worth a try with her. "Well I am quite in a spot now, aren't I?" Serina said in a small voice. "Yes. I am leaving now to give Arthur the real story before he gets a twisted Roman version. I suggest you stay here until this is resolved." Lancelot said giving her a small smile and leaving her to stand in the middle of the room.

Serina was sitting on her bed with her legs against her chest, arms wrapped around her legs, and her chin rested on her knees while she starred at her wall. She felt him looking at her before she even knew he was there. Serina turned her head towards the door until her cheek was resting on her knees, starring at the door to the dark figure standing there.

Serina didn't say anything and neither did Tristan. Serina had wondered how Tristan had taken the news. Serina and Tristan just looked at each other, neither moving or speaking. Tristan had heard from Dagonet what had happened at the tavern. He had left a few hours before because he had tired of his own company.

He had went to the stables to check a few wounds that Sasa had gotten in the battle and then he went to talk to Kalo, much to his mare's annoyance. Sasa had a thing for Kalo but Tristan had made sure that Kalo had never mounted her. He couldn't afford to have his battle mare pregnant.

Tristan was on his was back to his room when Dagonet caught up to him. Tristan hadn't been fit company for Serina so he had been avoiding her. He knew that she wished he would come around but that she also understood why he stayed away.

Dagonet had told him about what the Roman soldier had done and about hat had been said. Tristan had made a point to track down the drunken soldier. After Tristan had finished with him, he had been laying broken and bloody in front of the healing rooms.

Not that the soldier knew who had done it to him. No one may have known that Serina had been his for the past seven years, but he'd be damned if he would let anyone get away with touching his woman. Especially a Roman soldier.

Tristan knew how man people had heard what she had said about rather laying with a Sarmatian than a Roman. That comment would cause trouble for her. Many would label her a whore for the Sarmatian Knights and the Knights coming to her aid would only add fuel the that fire. Tristan was at a loss of what to do. Tristan still didn't want other to know of their relationship. Not that Tristan was ashamed of her, and he knew that she knew that.

He just didn't care for others to know about his personal business. At times like these, it was when Tristan wished that he was man enough to own up to his emotions and let people know about his love for Serina. Because then it would shield her from the reputation of a loose woman. "Dagonet told me what happened at the tavern tonight." Tristan said with his deep, slightly accented voice.

Serina said nothing. Just looked at his with slightly dull blue eyes. That alarmed him a bit. "The Roman was taken care of. I was sure to leave him in front of the healing rooms for Naley and Jonas to attend too." Tristan decided to try that instead. Serina still said nothing but most of the dullness left her eyes.

Tristan left the doorway and walked towards her and sat on the bed next to her. "Serina, say something. According to Dagonet you plenty to say to the Roman at the tavern earlier tonight." Tristan said petting her hair the way she liked. He felt most of the tension leave her body. But not all.

"Lancelot said that after what I told the Roman tonight that I will be branded as a whore to the Sarmatian Knights." Serina whispered. So that was what had been troubling her. "The villagers who have not known you for a while probably will. But will that really matter. The Knights, Arthur, Vanora, the children, your friends, everyone important to you knows the truth." Tristan said making her look at him. "I suppose." Serina said in a small voice.

Tristan knew that until she could get used to probably being treated differently that Serina would need the people she cared for. They could be there for her during the day, in the eye of the public. But he would be there protecting her in the shadows during the day and have her protected within the circle of his arms during the night, away from the eye of the public.

He would only ever take his eyes off of her when he absolutely had to. He just prayed to whatever God or Goddess was listening that nothing bad happened to her when he wasn't there to protect her. He would never forgive himself if the one good thing in his life got hurt or disappeared because he hadn't been there to protect her.

Serina woke the next morning to an unexpected but pleasant surprise. Tristan had fallen asleep on top of her blankets with his arms wrapped around her. Serina didn't get to really enjoy watching him sleep, which she had only gotten to do a handful of times in their seven year relationship. Serina heard a knock at her door and she got up to see who it was. Serina opened the door to see Lancelot standing there.

"Lancelot. What are you doing here?" Serina asked not expecting Lancelot to be up and about so early in the day. "I spoke to Arthur last night. He would like to speak to you as soon as you are ready." Lancelot said looking down at Serina. "Oh. Okay well than I shall go and see Arthur as soon as I am dressed." Serina said as if dismissing him. "Arthur said that you were not to go alone. I will walk you there." Lancelot said.

"I will take her to see Arthur, Lancelot." Serina heard from behind her. Serina turned to see Tristan leaning his good shoulder against the doorframe that lead to her bedroom. He had only removed his boots and his usual overcoat and was now fully dressed. Serina was shocked to say the least that Tristan had announced his presence. Especially to Lancelot.

Lancelot had seen Serina and Tristan together a number of times over the years and he knew that Serina had some sort of feelings for Tristan but he never thought he would have found Tristan inside Serina's house though. "I can accompany Serina to Arthur. There is no need for you to do it. No leave so she can get ready. I would like to have her business concluded as fast as we can." Tristan said with a calm expression.

"Arthur requested my presence at the meeting. I don't imagine that he would mind if you came along, Tristan. I suggest that you wait outside with me though Tristan. Serina will have a hard enough time after what happened at the tavern last night. The last thing she needs is to be seen walking out of her house with you." Lancelot said standing by the door.

Tristan looked at Lancelot for a long time before finally looking down at Serina's confused and uncertain face. Looking back up at Lancelot, Tristan had decided that Lancelot was right, but he didn't care. "Wait outside, Lancelot." Tristan said in dismissal. "Serina." was all he said as he walked back into Serina's room.

Serina looked back at Lancelot and seen him looking at her. Turning her back on him, Serina walked back into her bedroom, where Tristan was waiting for her. "Tristan you need to take it easy. You are still injured, not matter how much you block out the pain. Please, sit down so I can check your shoulder Tristan." Serina said in a soft voice.

"I am fine woman. There is no need to check my wounds. Now get dressed. I want to get you to Arthur and back here as soon as I can. From now on I will have you within my sight at all times unless I am out scouting or out on a mission with the other Knights. And when we are not around, you will stay with Vanora." Tristan said looking down at Serina in all seriousness.

"Am I understood Serina? I may have dealt with the Roman from last night but I have no doubt that others will try to get their hands on you for what you did. So I ask again. Are my orders clear to you or not?" Tristan said giving her a look that demanded total obedience concerning the matter of her safety.

"Tristan. Please. Sit down. I need to look at our shoulder." Serina said walking towards the bed. 'Damn this beautiful woman!' Tristan fumed stalking towards Serina. His should did hurt but it was nothing he couldn't ignore. Reaching Serina, Tristan grabbed ahold of her arms and shook her slightly.

"Damn it, Serina! I am being serious. I will chain you to my bed in my room if that is what it takes to keep you safe." Tristan growled in her face. Serina looked into Tristan's eyes and seen a dangerous look that she had seen there before. But it had never been directed at her before. "Get dressed. Now Serina. I am in no mood to be tabled with right now." Tristan said in a voice that told her to listen or she wouldn't like what he would do.

Sighing, Serina walked past Tristan, to her trunk and pulled out a red linen dress. After she put it on she walked over to the water basin in the corner and began to wash up, feeling Tristan's eye on her the whole time. She brushed and braided her hair in one long braid and put on her slippers.

Serina walked out of her house, with Tristan on her heels, to see Lancelot standing a few feet from her house. "Let us get this over with, shall we?" Serina asked Lancelot, who started walking in the direction of the fortress.

Serina noticed that a number of eyes were cast in her direction as she pasted villagers and soldiers alike. A short while later Lancelot led her into a huge room that held the round table of Arthur Castus and his Sarmatian Knights.

It was a large round table that had about three dozen chairs surrounding the outside while in the middle of the hollowed out table sat a large iron fire pit, that currently had a large, brightly burning fire. Arthur was sitting in his usual chair, talking to her Uncle Jols.

_'How could I forget that Uncle Jols would be here. He only attends to everything that Arthur needs but he is my only living guardian so of course he would be here.'_ Serina thought unhappily. Seeing the trio of Lancelot, Serina, and Tristan walk in, Arthur stopped talking to Jols and stood up. "Serina." Arthur said looking at her. Arthur then looked over her shoulder to see Tristan standing there with his usual emotionless face. Arthur raised a questioning eyebrow at Tristan but said nothing.

Looking back at Serina, he decided to get to business. "Lancelot told me about what happened at the tavern last night. Although I understand why you did it, your uncle and I really wished you had let Lancelot handle it. Jols and I have been discussing on what should be done and we finally agreed upon a solution." Arthur said looking down at Serina with kind but serious green eyes.

"We have decided to have one of the Knights accompany you at all times. And we mean at ALL TIMES, Serina. When you go shopping for supplies, when you go to the forest to collect herbs, even when you are at home. Especially while you are tending to Kalo in the stables." Arthur said to a now stunned Serina. "But...but what about when I am at the tavern? Will they be guarding me there as well?" Serina asked in a low, still shocked voice.

"For the next week you will not be working at the tavern, Serina. Serving drunken soldiers is what got you in this position in the first Serina. You will stay away from the tavern for the next week. And I will give strict instructions to the Knight accompanying you to keep you far away from that place. Vanora will be just fine without you." Jols said from his place behind Arthur. "A week?! But, Uncle-" Serina started only to be cut off by her uncle.

"No! Serina, you assaulted a Roman officer. Other officers now have their eyes on you to make you pay for what you did." Jols said with the face he only used on her when she was in trouble. "Yes, Uncle." Serina said sighing. "So who is to be my shadow until it is decided otherwise?" Serina asked looking between Arthur and her Uncle.

"Why not the shadow himself?" Arthur said with a smile looking behind Serina. 'He is just going to love this.' Serina thought understanding what Arthur was saying. "Tristan, you are to accompany Serina everywhere until Jols and I have decided it is safe for Serina to be alone." Arthur ordered. "And who is to watch her when I have to go out on scouting missions?" Tristan asked liking how this meeting was going but not letting anyone realize it.

"I will." Lancelot said. Tristan looked at Lancelot with a gleam in his eye. "You will only have to go scouting every couple of days." Lancelot said with a mischievous grin on his handsome face. "Alright. Now that is settled. If you will excuse us, Jols and I have alot to do today." Arthur said to the trio and left the room with Jols following behind him.

Lancelot had went his own way after they left the fortress while Tristan walked beside Serina all the way back to her house. Walking into the house Serina walked upto the fireplace and stocked the fire before adding more wood to feed the dying fire. Tristan closed the door and turned to look at Serina feeding wood to the fire.

Tristan knew that everyone thought that Tristan would be extremely annoyed with the new duty of having to guard Serina everywhere she went. But it was just the opposite. He had told Serina that she was not to leave his sight before they had left to see Arthur. And now, thanks to Arthur and Jols, she might as well be tied to him. Arthur and Jols had given him strict orders to have her in his eye sight at all times. Especially at night.

They knew that she lived there alone and were afraid someone might break in to harm her during the night. He enjoyed the nights he got to stay with her but hated that he always had to leave her warm bed and sneak back to his cold one so no one.

And now his guard duty was the perfect excuse to stay with her all night with no one the wiser. "It seems you got your wish. Arthur and Uncle have given you strict orders to not leave my side." Serina said in a somewhat defeated voice. He didn't like when she used that tone much either.

"I thought that you would be happy. I have to stay with you all day and night. You have wished we could be like this for years now." Tristan said not understanding why she wasn't as happy as he was about the situation. "Exactly!" Serina exclaimed spinning to look at Tristan. "Arthur and Uncle ordered you to stay with me. If you are only staying here, now, because of this whole situation with the Roman soldier, then I would rather Lancelot or Gawain or any of the other Knights stick to me like a shadow!" Serina screamed at Tristan.

Tristan did nothing while he let her words sink in. Serina turned away from him and stormed towards her room only to be grabbed. Tristan had grabbed Serina's arm from behind and spun her around so quickly that she slammed into his body from chest to knees. Tristan didn't want to chance her temper spiking and getting the better of her so he trapped a wrist in each of his hands and pulled them behind her back.

Not only keeping her from walking away from him but also keeping her body crushed against his. Tristan looked into Serina's eyes to see that she was only being ornery because she had been ordered to stay away from the tavern and she was spoiling for a fight but he was in no mood to fight with her.

"I told you that I wanted you within my sight at all times before Arthur and Jols told me that I had to. I would have shadowed you even if the had assigned another Knight to watch over you. I am happy that they chose me, however, because it means I get what I want and no one can question it. And with me with you no one will speak to you much less bother you." Tristan said to her.

"I know you are upset because Jols said that you are not to go near the tavern but that is no reason to take it out on me. Now if I am not mistaken you were demanding to look at my shoulder while you were trying to stall for time so you wouldn't have to go see Arthur." Tristan said.

He gave a small smile at seeing her pout at his words knowing she had been found out. Giving her a small peck on her lips, Tristan released her wrists, grabbed her hand and lead her to her bedroom so she could look at his shoulder.

Now that he wasn't so frustrated with the little spitfire behind him, he felt a good portion of the pain coming from his shoulder. He let go of her hand and took off his coat and shirt and sat down on the edge of her bed.

Serina walked over to a small trunk in the corner and grabbed two medium sized jars, one containing a cream and the other containing an oil. Serina walked back towards Tristan and climbed on the bed behind Tristan. Serina looked at the six inch cut on his shoulder blade that she had watch Naley sew together.

"Your cut looks good." Serina said in a mild tone as she uncorked the jar that held the cream. She scooped out a small amount on her fingers and spread it across his cut so it wouldn't get infected. She wiped he

r hand on a rag that she had grabbed from the medicine trunk and got off the bed to look at his bruised shoulder. Tristan's shoulder was a swollen and a mass of colors, mostly black, blue, and purple. "It must have been a while before Dagonet could fix your shoulder for it to be so bruised and swollen. And I am sure that you beating that Roman half to death didn't help much." Serina said with a small smile.

She may have had quite an annoying morning but she was also glad at how it had turned out. She was happy that Arthur had chosen Tristan to guard her. He had been right about him

getting to be with her all the time and no one the wiser as to that Tristan was actually enjoying his new guard duty. "Maybe an hour or so. And the Roman soldier didn't just stand there while I beat him. He may have gotten in a good hit or two." Tristan mumbled. Serina smiled and uncorked the jar that held the oil.

Serina poured a generous amount of oil into her hands and started to gently massage the oil into Tristan's shoulder. "I hate the smell of that oil." Tristan said watching her hands rub in the oil. Serina laughed. "Says the man who more often than not comes back to me smelling of either sweat and horses or battle." Serina said with a smile.

"You act as if it is made of manure. It is only almond and hemp seed oil. I think it smells better than whatever oil it is that Arthur has the Knights bath hall stocked with." Serina said with a small chuckle.

"Well than I suppose that you should make a better one if you dislike it so much. I would much rather you make and sell creams and oils than work at the tavern. You would get into a lot less trouble that way." Tristan said looking up at her. "But if I did that, I would never get to see you Tristan." Serina said. She stopped massaging his shoulder and looked down at him with a serious face.

"I rarely ever get to see you now. I only ever see you at the tavern and on the nights you decide to break into my home." Serina said in the same tone. Serina wiped her hands on the rag and sat down on the floor between his spread knees. Serina looked up into his face with a look on her face that he didn't like. He wasn't sure why until he noticed exactly what emotions it was that he was seeing there. Seriousness. Hopefulness. Doubt. But the emotion he seen the most of was sadness.

"Tristan. May I ask you something pertaining to your duty of watching over me?" Serina asked with a voice laced with all of the emotions he saw on her face. "You know you can ask or tell me anything, Serina." Tristan said, his hand cupping her cheek, which she leaned into closing her eyes briefly. "I know you don't want marriage or a family, with me or anyone. But please, I beg of you Tristan, from today until Arthur and Uncle say that it is no longer necessary, give me what I can never have with you. Let me pretend that it is real, that we are a family.

Sleep with me in my bed, enjoy when we go out, even if it is only us that know that you are enjoying it. Let me pretend, even if it is for a short while, that it is possible for my hopeless dreams for us to come true. Please, Tristan." Serina said in a low voice.

Looking down at her Tristan felt like a heartless bastard. He knew of her dreams for them and knew that in the end it might do more harm to them than good. But maybe by doing this he would slowly change his mind about giving her part of her dream.

After pretending to be in a marriage with her and then having to go back to his dull normal life he would change his mind about marrying her. He had denied her few things in their seven years together but children, marriage, and confessing his love for her were at the top of his list. In that order.

_'If it will make her happy, put a glow to her skin that I have never seen before, can I really deny her such a small thing such as this? Especially if n one but us will know about it?'_ Tristan thought to himself looking down into her beautiful sad eyes. Surely she was sure that he would say no to her request.

Tristan gently grabbed her hands and pulled her up and placed her on his lap. "Will that truly make you happy, Serina? To pretend to have something we may never have?" Tristan asked having to be sure before he made his decision.

"Yes, Tristan. I want to be able to look back and think that for a short time, what we had was real." Serina whispered

"Then you shall have it. Until Arthur and Jols say otherwise. You shall have it, Temptress." Tristan said. He then kissed her shocked parted lips to seal the promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. Short ad sweet.

Author's Note: So I know that Tristan is very out of character, but I promise that he will get into character soon. Or as in character as I can get him. Now this chapter isn't very long, about maybe 4 1/2 pages. I want to thank all of my readers, followers, and reviewers. Now onto the story.

Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since Tristan was posted as her all-time guard. And it had been a wonderful two weeks in Serina's opinion. She and Tristan had been to the market, he accompanied her into the forest when she went to pick herbs, and even stayed inside with her when she just wanted to be alone with him, even though he practically itched to get outside on those days. She enjoyed the days, but she knew that they both more than enjoyed the nights.

When Tristan told her that he would make it as real as possible for her, he had told her the complete truth.  
At night after they blew out the candles, Tristan loved her as if it was their last night together. Serina lay in her bed curled into Tristan's naked chest thinking about how last night had played out.

~Flashback~

_Serina walked into her room, to the trunk at the foot of her bed, pulled out a clean nightdress, and began the process of undressing and redressing for the night. Tristan was in the main living area putting a few more logs on the fire to keep it going. In her room, on a small table beside her bed, a single candle burned. it didn't provide much light from a distance but enough for her to see what she was doing in the dim room. _

_Serina pulled on her nightdress, pulled her hair out the the back of the dress, and smoothed out the skirt. When she straightened from smoothing the skirt, Serina felt familiar, calloused hand pulling her hair away from the right side of her neck. Tristan trailed his other hand up her elbow to her shoulder, where he kept it. Tristan placed a kiss, a kiss so soft she almost thought she imagined it, on the curve of her shoulder and placed another barely there kiss on her neck. Serina tiled her head to give him better access to her neck. _

_There were very few nights when Tristan turned into a soft, slow, compassionate lover, but when he did, Serina made sure to burn every moment into her brain. And tonight happened to be one of those night. Tristan reached his hand into the silky mass of her raven hair, fisted a handful just hard enough for her to feel the pressure of the pull, and gently pulled her head back and to the side, where it landed on the hard wall of his chest. _

_On the nights that Tristan decided to love Serina gently and slowly, he made sure to pay everything the attention it deserved. And for the last few hours he had had his eye on the pale, slim colum of her throat. Tristan knew the few parts of Serina's body that got not only a physical but vocal response as well and he planned on paying slow attention to every one tonight. Tristan eyed the cord of muscle on the side of her neck a few short seconds before he slowly and gently bit into it with his teeth._

_He didn't need to look at her face to know what it looked like when he did that. Being an elite scout, he could hear it. The second his teeth bit into her neck Serina's body grew limp, knew her beautiful blue eyes were now hidden by pale eyelids framed with long black eyelashes, could hear her pale lips part, and heard and felt the breathy moan she let out. That breathy moan was the sound he loved most when he became a gentle lover. He slowly nibbled his way up her neck to her ear. She had remarkably sensitive ears and he loved it. _

_Tristan traced the outter shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue and then gently blew on it and smiled at the reaction it caused. Every inch of skin he could see, and couldn't see, broke out into a massive case of goose bumps. He caught the fleshy bit of her earlobe with his sharp teeth and gently sucked it into his mouth, and smiled when his reward was a moan that never fully escaped her throat. _

_Serina felt Tristan slide his hand from her shoulder to the strings on the front of her nightdress. He loosened the strings with one hand while his other was still holding her head as a willing hostage. Once the strings were loosened enough, Serina felt her nightdress slide down her body, and pool at her feet. Serina was then moved towards her bed but instead of putting her on the bed, Tristan made her stand in the light of the single burning candle. _

_Tristan looked down at the beautiful sight of his lover and forgot how to breathe until his lungs burned from the lack of air. Tristan had seen her many different ways over the years, inside the bedchamber and out, but he had never seen her as she was now. Beautiful was too tame a word to describe her at the moment. He wasn't even sure he knew of a word that could express the way she looked. She stood naked in the dim candlelight, eyes slightly glazed over with lust, passion, and love. _

_Her raven hair loose and elegantly wild and tumbled down her back. Her pale, pink lips were parted and glossy and slightly puffy from her tongue and teeth. Candlelight danced over her wonderfully pale skin and gave the impression that she had been dusted with dull gold dust. Before tonight Tristan would have said that he had seen many beautiful and exotic things, including the many ways he had seen his already beautiful lover. But nothing compared to the way she looked at that moment. _

_Serina watched shock and wonder make their way onto Tristan's face before he looked into her eyes and began to strip out of his clothes to reveal his hard, muscular, and scared body. Serina had helped treat most of those scars and it made her feel a small sense of pride to see that her medical skills were put to very good use on the man she loved. _  
_ Tristan then walked up to Serina, placed one hand on her lower jaw and neck, and then placed the softest yet most passionate kiss on her lips as he fell with her onto her bed._

~End Flashback~

Serina still don't know what had gotten into Tristan last night, but whatever it was, she had loved every second of it. She looked up into Tristan's peaceful, sleeping face and gave a small smile. Serina rarely woke before Tristan so she never got to watch him while he slept. Tristan had once admitted that he sometimes watched her sleep before he had to sneak back to his own room. Serina had been watching him for several minutes and wondered how much longer he was going to sleep.

He was usually such a early riser. "How much longer do you intend to silently look at me, woman?" Tristan asked in a sleep roughened voice that caused her skin to break out with a minor case of goose bumps. "I suppose I will stop looking when you wake up." Serina said laughing.

"I woke up just before you did." Tristan said cracking open one eye to look at her."And yet you let me look at you for so long without saying anything." Serina said as he opened his other eye to look at her.

"I received word last night that Arthur wished to meet with us this morning." Tristan said as he brushed a wild curl back from her face. Serina's face gradually went from happy to serious. "I suppose he will release you from guard duty." Serina said focusing very intently on his chest instead of his face.

"That is my guess." Tristan said. He placed a finger under her chin and made her look him in the face. "You act as if I will no longer be coming around. I still intend to steal any moment I can with you during the day. And I also still plan on sneaking into your home just to prove that I can." Tristan said with a smirk on his face. Serina sighed.

"I suppose we should get up and go and see what he wants." Serina said as she began to climb out of bed and Tristan's arms. Serina climbed out of the bed and walked towards the trunk at the end of her bed. She opened the big lid and began to dig around for a dress to wear for the day. Serina pulled out a dark green wool dress even though there was only a slight chilliness to the air and began to put it on.

Tristan still lay in the bed, tangled in her somewhat thin blanket, and just starred at her. Serina had just finished pulling the dress over her head when she looked back at the bed to see Tristan missing._ 'That man is so sneaky.'_ Serina thought with a smile as she felt her mass of dark curls being lifted out of the back of her dress.

Tristan placed her hair over her left shoulder and placed a few soft kisses on her shoulder and neck. Serina smiled as she tilted her head back to look at him.

"That's no way to get ready to leave for a meeting with your commander, my love." Serina said laughing. Serina gave him a quick kiss and left her room. Tristan watched her go and then began to pull on his clothes and also left Serina's room. Serina had slipped on a pair of boots that Tristan had gotten for her, where she didn't know and knowing Tristan, she didn't want to know.

Tristan reached the door and pulled it open to let Serina out and then closed the door behind him. Serina and Tristan walked to the fort in silence, although it wasn't a comfortable silence, but they both had known the day would come when Tristan would be released from officially guarding her.

It was as they had suspected. Arthur had released him from officially guarding Serina. Although what they hadn't realized was that whether known to her or not, he was always guarding her.

Just not so closely that she knew it. It had been a week since Arthur had sent him out to scout the area and Arthur had told him he wanted Tristan to stay out and scout the surrounding area for the next week.

Tristan wasn't exactly happy about it, but it was his duty and no matter how much he wished otherwise, his duty to Arthur came before Serina. Tristan had lost track of her after she had left the meeting room when Arthur told her she was free to work at the tavern again, under the condition that she stayed at the bar from now on.

She had been pouting when she had left but he knew that she was happy to be able to work at the tavern again. Tristan had spent last night informing and saying goodbye to Serina and he had even managed to pull out a promise to behave while he was gone before he left.

So as he was laying by a small fire that night he missed being in bed with Serina, and prayed to whatever gods that were listening that she kept her promise to be safe and behave herself.

A.N.: So like I said, not a long chapter and pretty unsatisfying, I'm sure, but it is an update. The next chapter will have a little bit more action, I promise. I just had to get past this point to be where I really wanted to be in this story. I'm not sure when I will have the next chapter up since I'm writing my Supernatural, LOTR, and this all at the same time. So please, My Freaky Darlings, just hang in there for me.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize. Short ad sweet.**_

_**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. I have been in full blown READER mode for quite a while now and the only reason I got this chapter done was because I had to force myself to write instead of read. So here is the newest chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. I am so happy that so many of you have followed, favorited, and reviewed on this story and I hope you continue to follow the story because it gives me a reason to keep writing. So please read and let me know what y'all think.**_

Chapter 5

Tristan had spent the last week scouting miles upon miles of land looking for any danger that could be coming their way. He hadn't found very much. He had found a slight increase in hoofprints and evidence of Woads in the area but nothing that would have him racing back to report to Arthur.

He was still at least a days ride from the Wall and was taking it slow, keeping his eyes open for anything out of the ordinary. He was looking forwards to being back at the Wall. Tristan enjoyed the life of the outdoors but he also enjoyed life at the Wall. Not that he would admit it to anyone.

Over the past few days Tristan had been slowly but surely getting a feeling of unease build into a tight ball in the pit of his stomach. He knew it didn't have anything to do with him since he had encountered no danger even though he had been, in a sense, looking for it. So something must have happened back at the Wall.  
Surely Arthur would tell him if it was something drastic and if he wouldn't he would get either one of the other Knights or Serina to tell him.

Tristan was no stranger to sleeping on the ground, but during the two weeks that he had been on duty to protect Serina he had become accustomed to sleeping in a bed with Serina's warm body next to him.  
He would never admit this either, but he slept much more peacefully when he slept with her next to him. He never said it but he had a suspicion that Serina already knew that he slept better with her near.

He decided that he would go about his day and then have a proper reunion with Serina later that night in the privacy of her home. He had to admit to himself that he still got a small amount of thrill out of creeping into her house before she arrived and then pouncing on her as if she was a small prey to his predator.

Over the years it had progressed into a slightly twisted game between the two of them. He hadn't thought of what the consequences would be of doing it that first time. He had to admit to himself though, on the few rare occasions that he thought about it, it made him feel slightly ashamed.

The first time had happened after they had been together for a few years. They had just returned from a mission earlier that day and nothing Tristan did since he had gotten back seemed to stop the thirst for blood and battle.  
He had only gotten a few glimpses of Serina since he had gotten back and he was still feeling very much predatorial. His beautiful beloved was a creature of habit and he planned to put that knowledge to use. Serina had been working at the tavern for hours now and would soon be on her way home.

Serina always walked the same route back to her uncles house so Tristan hid himself in the deep shadows of an alley that he knew she would walk by and waited. The longer he waited the more he could felt his predatorial blood pumping. He knew somewhere in his slightly twisted mind that doing this was wrong but he was too focused to really listen to that small voice.

He had been waiting for just over an hour and he felt every bit of the predator he really was when his sensitive ears picked up light footsteps. After a few moments Tristan could make out the slender profile of his young lover walking down the road towards him. He made a quick note to see how many people were still milling about, and to his fortune, there were next to none. He waited until she had fully passed the opening into the alley before he jumped out and dragged her back into the darkness of the alleyway with him. He had placed a firm hand over her mouth to muffle any of her screams and one strong arm around her waist to hold her firmly against him.

She had been still for a whole of three seconds before she started fighting back like an angry, wet, wild cat. She clawed at his arm trying to get him to either loosen his grip or inflict enough pain to release her completely, she bucked against him trying to get away, when he picked her up off the ground to stop her bucking, she began to buck even harder and started kicking back at him, all the while screaming against his hand still over her mouth.

It was only after his hand had been coated in a warm moisture did he really realize what he was doing to her. It had all been a game to him but he had never really thought about how Serina would react to it. Only then did he realize how much he must have really scared her. It had been a game to him, yes, but to her it was all very real.  
He gently placed her feet back on the ground and slightly loosened his grip around her waist but not fully releasing her. He gently pulled her head back so he could get her to listen to him. After a minute or so of telling her that it was okay and that he didn't mean to scare her so much did she finally start to calm down.

It had taken him a full hour to fully calm her down and get her to speak to him, which she didn't do. Tristan smirked at how he spent the next two days trying to get her to speak to him. After he had made the mistake of telling her that she was overreacting, she had soundly slapped him across his face. He had backed off after that and waited for her to get over her anger and come to him.

It had taken a week for her to finally come up to him and tell him that he was a full blown jerk but that she still loved him. He had made a point to tell her to expect him after that.

And so the game began.

The sun had just set when Tristan rode through the gates of Hadrian's Wall. He rode Sasa to the entrance of the stables and noticed a slight tension in the air. The feeling didn't do any good for the ball of anxiety that was still coiled in the pit of his stomach.

Tristan was told that he could find Arthur in the Table room. He walked the many twists and turns it took to get there and pushed the doors open to see not only Arthur there, but the other Knights as well. The tension in the room was even worse then that of the stables.

Arthur had been sitting in his chair until he seen Tristan and stood to address him. "Tristan. When did you return?" the half Roman asked. "Just now. I took it slow on the ride back to keep an eye out for anything. Nothing new to report. I ran into no trouble while out and seen no unnormal evidence in any Woad activity." Tristan replied.

He noticed that after he gave his report that Arthur, as well as the rest of the Knights, still looked very trouble. "Has something happened while I have been away?" Tristan asked. He noticed that his leader had stiffened at the question only to drop down into his seat in defeat.

"As much as it pains me, yes, something did happen while you were away." Arthur said with hi head in his hand which was propped on the arm of his chair.

After a minute of silence, Lancelot finally spoke.

"Serina is missing." he said. Tristan felt the ball in his stomach grow very quickly. "She has been missing for four days now. She went out to the forest to collect herbs and never returned." Lancelot continued. The ball of anxiety exploded inside of him but he forced himself to stay calm.

The news he had just received was worse than anything he could have imagining happening at the Wall. "Did she take no one with her as she normally does?" Tristan growled. "No. I spoke to Naley and she said that Serina asked permission to take Jonas with her but they were very busy that day. She must have decided to go on her own." Dagonet answered. Tristan growled but it never left his chest.

_ 'Stupid woman! She was told to always have someone with her in that damned forest!'_ Tristan screamed to himself. Tristan turned back to Arthur. "What has been done about this so far?" he asked his leader. Surely they had been looking for her. "We searched as much of the forest as we dared. We found where she had been but neither her nor Kalo were there. We found the small bag of herbs she was collecting and a small knife some feet away. We tried to follow the tracked of her horse, but it had rained quite heavily before we managed to get out there. We didn't get very far." Arthur said sounding truly distressed.

Tristan looked around the room at all of the Knights and finally brought his eyes back to Arthur. If there was ever a time to put his predatorial and tracking skills to use, it was now.

To find the woman that he loved. Even if they were the only two that knew it.

They had been searching for three months and had come up with nothing. It seemed to have rained every other damned day and made the tracks from Kalo impossible to track. One thing Tristan did know for sure was that Serina and Kalo had been taken and it was the Woad that always seemed to be hiding in the shadows.

He should have taken care of it years ago! But after his warning Serina always took that boy of Naley's into the forest with her so he had thought she was safe. With a heavy heart, Arthur finally called off the search for Serina.

Her disappearance seemed to take some sort of affect on everyone around him. Vanora and all of the children seemed to take it hard. Dagonet missed having her constantly question him about different medical herbs. Bors seemed to miss her telling him to stop drinking so much and help his lover take care of their little bastards running around everywhere, although why he would miss that particular trait of hers no one knew. Galahad and Gawain missed having her around to cause harmless mischief with. Lancelot missed flirting with her at every chance that he got.

Tristan just plain missed her. There was no single thing or trait that he missed about her. He just missed HER. He missed the way the sun would glisten off of her raven black hair, the way her sky blue eyes would sparkle when he became happy or excited, the way her skin glowed after he had fully had his way with her, wicked or otherwise. He missed the rare nights of her sleeping next to him, missed having her scent in his clothes after he had been in her house for too long, missed the way her skin would hold not only her scent but his as well after staying with her all night.

The more he thought about how much he missed her the angrier he would become. By the time she had been missing for six months people avoided him more than they had before Serina had disappeared. Tristan had never really been an easy person to get along with or get to know but it was even worse now.  
Sometimes he reminded himself of a wild caged animal. But when he and the other Knights were in battle he uncaged the wild beast and became utterly blood thirsty. He knew a Woad had taken Serina and Kalo but he didn't know where he had taken them and every time he seen a Woad, he made sure to take some of his anger out on them.

By the time she had been gone for nine months, Tristan started to withdraw his anger and become the person he had before he had let Serina get under his skin. He would go to the tavern at night and sit in his darkened corner but he no longer had the look of a caged animal. He still had an aura of danger about him but it was less stronger than it had been.

She had been gone for a full year before Tristan finally made himself accept that Serina was dead. She had to be. It severely pained him to think of his woman dead but he knew it was time to finally let her go and be at peace. The only reason he had held out any hope for her still being alive was because he had had such a hard time believing that anyone would try to harm or kill something so beautiful.

It was time to let her go and let them both be at peace now.

It was just after sundown when two riders on horseback approached the gates to  
Hadrian's Wall. The gates had been closed, which forced the two riders to stop. "Who goes there?" one of the guards called down to them. The two riders wore cloaks with their hoods up which hid their faces from what little light the few torches gave off. They both looked up but only one of them spoke.

"We wish entrance into Hadrian's Wall. We wish to speak to Arthur Castus. We have news of Woad attacks on a village two weeks ride from here." the voice called up. To the guards surprise, it was feminine. The guard just looked down at them saying nothing. "Please, we must speak to Arthur Castus and his Knights." said the other rider, who also sounded feminine. The guard then turned and ordered the gates to be opened and news of the riders to be sent to Arthur and the Knights.

The two mysterious rider where shown to the village stables where they dismounted from their horses and followed a guard to what was assumed to be the fortress of the Wall. The riders never removed their cloaks or hoods but were unmistakably female judging by their size alone.

The unknown females were shown to a large room with an equally large round table and seven rough looking men were scattered about the table. The women had heard stories of Arthur and his Sarmatian Knights and took a moment to study each of them.

One was a large man with a shaved head and a scar that also graced it but he had somewhat kind eyes. The man next to him was a monster of a man. Extremely tall and looked as if he could do quite a bit of damage if given the chance but he had a kind looking face. One had a full head of very curly hair and he had a full scruffy beard and also looked very kind but also looked much younger than any of the other Knights so far. The man next to him was very attractive with a long mane of golden hair, a short slightly dark beard, and had gentle eyes. The man they looked at next was breath taking. The man before had been attractive but this man looked as if he was a fallen angel of the Christian religion. He had a head fully of dark curly hair, he had a short but neat dark beard, and what looked like black but mysterious eyes. He was a close to beautiful as a man could get. The next man was equally captivating but in a completely different sense as the man before him. He had long dark hair that almost reached his shoulders with a few thick braids thrown in, a short but somewhat scruffy beard, he had what looked like some sort of tattoo on each of his cheekbones, and eyes that looked like they held many dark secrets.

The two women finally looked over to who they could only assume was Arthur Castus of Rome. He stood fairly tall, he had dark, thick, wavy hair, a strong clean shaven face, and beautiful dark green eyes.

Arthur starred at the two mysteriously cloaked visitors but could tell nothing of them other than that they were female, as the guard had told them. "Ladies, my name is Arthur Castus." he greeted them. He seen them give a slight bow in return. "These are my Knight." Arthur said gesturing to the men around the table. "Bors." he said pointing to the large man. "Dagonet." he said pointing to the monster of a man. "Galahad." he said pointing to the youngest Knight. "Gawain." he said pointing to the attractive Knight. "Lancelot." he said pointing to the beautiful fallen angel. "And Tristan." he said pointing to the man with the tattoos.

"Gentlemen. Thank you for allowing us a meeting with so late. But we would not have come if it was not important." said the woman standing in front. "We were told you have knowledge of a Woad attack on a village." Lancelot said to the women who looked at him when he spoke. "Yes. A small market village just fourteen days ride from here. They came in the middle of the day while everyone was about and attacked the village. They killed or captured many people, raided and burned our homes and villages. My companion and I only managed to escape because we were not in the village at the time of the attack but out in the edges of a small near by forest collecting medical herbs for our business and we heard the screams. After we knew it was safe we went into the village, grabbed food and our horses and rode here." the woman said again.

"Have their ever been any attacks on the village before?" Gawain asked looking at the women. "Small attacks, mostly shortly after any Roman soldiers or such have been in the village but nothing like this before. They seemed to be looking for someone or something but we are not sure." said the other woman still standing slightly behind the first.

Just then a door which seemed to be a servants entrance slammed open to show an older man with short dark hair and a mix of dark and grey stubble on his face. "Arthur, I've just been to the town stables. How did Kalo get here?" the man asked stalking into the room only to seen the two cloaked strangers standing in the room. The women didn't know why but the name Kalo seemed to cause a somewhat violent reaction out of all of the Knight.

All eyes suddenly turned to the two mysterious riders. "Jols, are you certain it is Kalo?" Arthur asked the new man.

"Yes. I wouldn't forget a horse like that." the man named Jols replied. Arthur looked back at the women. "Which of you belongs to the large dark war horse?" Arthur asked them. "He is mine. How would you know my horse, we have never been to Hadrian's Wall before." the woman in front asked.

Arthur looked at both women with somewhat hard eyes now. "Remove your hoods this moment." Arthur said in a hard tone. The woman in back responded first. Small, pale hands reached up and removed her hood.

She had golden hair, although how long was a mystery as most of it was still inside of her cloak, dark green eyes with a slight bit of brown mixed in, pale skin, a large mass of freckles adoring her nose and a few on her cheeks,and full pale pink lips. "My name is Joslin." she introduced herself.

The woman in front took a minute to respond. Small golden tan hands reached up and removed the hood.  
There was a collective gasp from every man in the room.

Standing before them was a woman with a mass of raven black hair, golden tan skin with a light sprinkle of freckles across her nose and cheeks, sky blue eyes, and full pink lips.

"Serina." Lancelot said in awe.

The woman looked at him in confusion. "I am sorry, I do not know that name." she said to him.

"My name is Chessa." she said addressing everyone in the room.


End file.
